Why should we belive you?
by HyperactivePJOfangirl
Summary: Three way crossover HP/LOR/PJO Barty Crouch Jr make a mistake. He sent our hero and Credric to Middle Earth, right into the middle of the Council of the Ring. Cedric and Fem!Harry have to help the Fellowship on order of her dad, the good old sky God himself, Zeus. Rated T for mild language and gory injures. Set in the movies.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- Unexpected interruption 

As Frodo yelled "I will take it!" there was a loud bang and a flash of light. The large group turned their heads away to avoid going blind, before they could look back they heard a girl ay. "Cedric, get your fat ass out my face before I kick you to Olympus."

"Keep your pig tail on Fern. This is _not _my fault!" The group looked back, still blinking spots out their eyes too see two young people sprawled on the floor. The boy was older then the girl with light brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a tatty half yellow half black shirt with lose black trousers. Under him was a disgruntled girl with a long black braid in a similar outfit except her shirt was red and black, not yellow and black. Her eyes where jammed shut against the recently gone light. Legolas was the first to react, he stepped forward and offered the boy a hand. "Thanks man." The boy grinned and let Legolas help him up. "Is the light gone?" The girl asked, the boy rolled his eyes. "Yes Fern, the light is gone." The girls eyes snapped open and to the surprise of the counsel her left eye was shocking emerald green and the other was the colour of roasted hazelnuts. "Lovely." She grinned, springing to her feet. "Now, how do we get home?"

"Ehem." Elrond recovered from the shock of two young people appearing in his pavilion. "Yeah?" The girl turned to him, holding her leg which was pouring blood. Elrond frowned. "Who are you?" The girl sighed and glanced at the blue sky. "Ok, do you want the truth, or half the truth because looking at the strange assortment of people you have here you obviously know of magic and possibly the Gods."

"We want the whole truth." Aragon said, arms still crossed. "Ok, I'm Fern Lily Potter. Fourth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, unwilling participant of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, defeater of Voldemort, Girl-Who-lived, Daughter of Zeus, head counsellor of cabin one at Camp Half blood. Any questions?" Without waiting for an answer she started talking again. "Good. Cedric, your turn." The boy stepped forward. "Um, hi. I'm Cedric Diggory, sixth year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, willing participant of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Hufflepuff Quidditch captain and Seeker, Prefect, Son of Demeter." Cedric had fixed his eyes on an tree behind Elrond while he was talking. "Who's Zeus?" One of the elves asked, the sky rumbled and lightning flash even though the sky was perfectly clear. "And now you've angered him, good job smart ass." Fern rolled her eyes. "Basically Zeus is Lord of the Sky, God of Honour, Justice and Lightning and the King of Olympus and luckily for me, he's my dad." She said the last part sarcastically. "What's Olympus?" A dwarf asked. The sky darkened. "OH CALM DOWN YOU OLD SOD!" Fern yelled at the sky. "Fern, calm down. I'm right here." A man in a pinstriped suit had appeared in the pavilion. "Great timing Dad. Where were you a few months ago when my name was puled out the Goblet?" Fern folded her arms angrily. "I was keeping Hera from blowing a fuse." The Sky God frowned. "Great use of time Dad." Fern scowled. "What is going on?" Elrond demanded, the Sky God looked at him. "I have sent these two Demi-Gods to help you in the quest of the ring, and before you ask any _more _stupid questions, I am Zeus, King of Olympus. I'm a God, I am immortal and I see all." He winked at Legolas before disappearing with a bang. "Oh goody. Yet another quest." Cedric said sarcastically. "You've never been on a quest." Fern said. "Hogwarts is quest enough for me." Fern coughed something that sounded a lot like wimp. "Excuse me?" Cedric asked. "Nothing." Fern said innocently. "_If _I may continue?" Elrond glared at the two. "Sorry." Cedric said, clamping a hand over Ferns mouth. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf placed his hands on Frodo's shoulders. Aragon stood and said. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He walked to the little man and knelt before him. "You have my sword." Legolas smiled slightly. "And my bow." He want to stand by Frodo. "And my Axe!" Gimli joined them. "You have the wind and the rain and the lightning of my blood young hobbit." Fern smiled and ruffled his hair. "And the green shoots and prickly thorns of mine." Cedric promised. "We cannot let a young maiden go!" Boromer scowled. "Watch who you 'young maiden'-ing mister." Fern warned. "You are a weak woman young girl." Boromer frowned. Fern drew a long sword from thin air. "Wanna bet?" She grinned, before thrusting it into the sky. Storm clouds gathered around the tip and lightning crackled, a strong wind whipped through the pavilion. "I already told you. I'm the daughter of Zeus. Not much can hurt me. If you really wanna see how strong I am then come here and fight me like a man."  
"Enough if this. Boromer, you should know better then to medal with woman with swords." Legolas frowned at the man. "That hobbit bares the lives if all of us in his hands and you want to let his be guarded by a woman!" Boromer yelled. "If you're so worried about me failing then why don't you come with us?" Fern asked, annoyed. "An extra sword makes all the difference in battle." Aragorn agreed. "Fine!" Boromer scowled. "Hay! Mr Frodo's not leavin' without me!" A blond hobbit burst from the bushes and ran to Frodo's side. "Indeed he's not. It seems hard to separate the two of you even when he is summoned to a secret meeting and you are not." Elrond smiled fondly. "Wait for us!" Two more hobbits ran down from two pillars. "Frodo, do you intend to bring half the shire with you?" Elrond frowned slightly. "Well, you'll need people of intelligence on this mission, quest... thing." Pippin said happily. "That leaves you out Pip." Merry said. "I want them to come." Frodo said quietly. "So it shall be. Go fourth as The fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said solemnly. "Great! Where are we going?" Pippin said merrily. Fern groaned and smacked her head against her palm. "You leave in the morning." Elrond ignored the hobbit. "Go, rest and make your preparations."

The next morning the eleven members of the fellowship assembled at the gates. Both Fern and Cedric wore shimmering bronze armour that moved perfectly with their own movements. "Where are your weapons?" Legolas asked in surprise were they bumped into him in their way down. "Hidden." Cedric shrugged. "Do you really want the elves to think that you are going unarmed?"  
"No." Fern sighed. In a flash a long sword was at on her right hand side in a scabbard, bow was slung across her back with a sheath if arrows, several daggers were lined up along her belt and she grinned at Legolas. "Armed enough for you?" Cedric snorted. "What'd you do? Raid the weapons shed at camp?"  
"No. If I'd done that I'd wouldn't be able to walk." Feed rolled her eyes. Cedric play nervously with the hilt of his sword as they walked in silence towards the gates. "Shit." Fern muttered when she saw Bill the pony. "What? Scared of a pony?" Cedric teased. "That is not funny Ced." Fern glared at him. "You're scared of horses? Legolas asked. "Yeah. They hate me." Fern sighed and indeed, Bill was looking at her with what can only be described as a murderous expression. "Horses were created by the father's brother, Poseidon. My father and Poseidon are rivals, hardly agree in anything, hate each others guts. So, I can't go in water for pleasure and I can't be near horses and I can't go underground ether but I'll tell you about that in a moment." She said, Elrond had appeared. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." The elven Lord looked ore serious then her had yesterday. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Frodo nodded. Elrond spread his arms like he wanted to hug us and Aragorn and Legolas bowed their heads in respect, hands on hard. "The fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said in a way that reminded Fern and Cedric of Dumbledore. The hobbit turned and slowly made his way out the arch the stood under. "Samwise Gamgee, keep that pony away from me or I'll eat it for dinner." Fern hissed at him as they followed Frodo left, he looked up at her, startled. "Why would you do that?" He asked. "Heed my warning Mr Gamgee." She nodded and left to go talk to Cedric.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Stories of travellers

They'd been traveling for five days, stopping only at night and keeping off the roads. "You have to sleep some time my friend." Aragorn looked down at the elven prince. "I know." Legolas stood and stretched his long limbs. "Thank you friend." Legolas patted Aragorn on the shoulder and left the guard post. Carefully, he made his way around his sleeping companions towards his own patch of ground. He was about to settle down when a shadow passed by him, instantly he was wide awake. "Ow." The person hissed, it was a girl's voice. Fern. "Shit. Bloody rabbit holes." Legolas silently followed her, avoiding the 'bloody rabbit holes'. She stopped in a small moonlit clearing not far from their camp. "A Lady should go nowhere without an escort." Legolas leaned against a tree. "In case you haven't noticed, elf boy, I'm not a lady." She was sitting in the middle of the clearing with her knees to her chest staring up at the stars. "No, I think you taught Boromer that lesson earlier." Fern smiled slightly. "He got what was coming to him." She shrugged. "Indeed." Legolas smiled. The moonlight shimmered on her face, illuminating the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. "Why the tears?" He asked, settling on the grass next to Fern. She shook her head and continued to gaze at the stars. "The constellations remind me of people I love." She said after awhile. "How?" Legolas asked. "The Lily, the Stag, the Dog and the Wolf." She traced the shapes with a finger. "My mother's name was Lily, her husband, my adoptive father, James, could turn into a stag, my Godfather is named after the dog star and he can turn into a dog and one of my old teachers, who was one of my adoptive father's best friends, is a werewolf."

"Your mother's name _was _Lily?" Legolas asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Yeah, she and James, they were murdered on Halloween when I was a year old by Voldemort."

"Why?"

"He wanted to kill me. There's a prophecy about me and him, that when the time comes, I'll defeat him. So, he came to our house. James told my mum to take me and run but there wasn't anywhere she could go, she was trapped. When Voldemort had killed James, he came after my mother and me. He told my mother to get out the way, to stand aside. But she wouldn't, she refused to move so Voldemort killed her. Then he tried to kill me, but my mum had sacrificed herself for me, her love protected me and Voldemort was destroyed, leaving me with this." She pushed her long fringe to the side to show the elf her scar. "I was sent t live with my aunt and uncle. My mother's sister and her husband, but they didn't want me. My Aunt couldn't do magic and he whole family hate's anything abnormal, so they left me on the doorstep of a Demi-God, who took me to Camp Half-Blood. I grew up around danger and weapons, being taught how to fight, how to make my own weapons, how to control my powers, how to survive. When I was eleven I found out that I wasn't just a Demi-God, I was a witch as well." She pulled a long piece of wood from the twist of hair on her head. "I was taken to Hogwarts where I learnt magic, but Voldemort kept trying to come back. I've thwarted him for the first two years, last year his loyal servant returned to him and I guess that I was ment to go to him yesterday but something went wrong and I ended up here." She wiped more tears away. "How do you remember all that?"

"I have a good memory, and I've been told the story so many times." More tears fell. "Where does Cedric come into all this?"

"Why do you care?" Fern glared at Legolas. "I. I don't know." Legolas looked down. "But I want to know." He looked at her, meeting her mismatched eyes which were still glistening with tears. "Fine. Cedric came to Camp when I was five, actually, it was my birthday. I thought he was the best person ever and despite him being about three years older then me, we became best friends. When he went off to Hogwarts I was devastated, the boy who was my best friend, practically my brother, had gone. Abandoned me for a place far away, but I quickly learnt that it wasn't forever so I was ok every time he left. End of story, he's my brother, I'm his sister." She glared at the elf again. "You're too nosey for your own good." Legolas laughed gently. "I've been told that before."

"Seems you need reminding of it." Fern sniffed gently. "Seems I do." Legolas smiled at her and even though she was still crying, Fern smiled back. "When I was younger my friend use to tell me stories about the stars. Of heroes and Gods, and how if I tried hard enough, I would become a star, or a group of stars. So many of my own friends have become stars, heroes in stories and songs. One day, I want to be with them."

"How do you become a star?"

"I don't know, something to do with being heroic, facing your fears to save others. I know Orion became a constellation because Lady Artemis loved him. The only man Artemis has ever loved. And Zoe, one of her lieutenants died in battle, killed by her own father, after she saved Artemis, so she was made a constellation. Look, there she is." Fern traced the figure of a young girl running across the sky with bow and arrows. "She hated any male she met. She had a history with Hercules, a Greek hero, son of Zeus, biggest moron I've ever met."

* * *

Gimli was the one who found them next morning, covered in grass, dew and a strange silver sparkle. Grumbling he made his way over to them. After several attempts to wake them he went to find Aragorn. "Found 'em." He said gruffly. "Can't wake 'em."

"Fern doesn't wake up unless you kick her or if you wave food under her nose." Cedric said, digging into his own breakfast. "Come on." Gimli led Aragorn and Cedric, both had a plate of food, to the clearing. "Oi, Stormy, get up. Food's ready." Cedric gently nudged Fern with his foot. "Food." Fern sat up. "Here." Cedric handed her the plate. "Thanks." She took the plate. "Am I the last one up?"

"No, Legolas is still sleeping." Cedric grinned. "Hay, Elf Boy. Up and at 'em." Fern flicked the elf prince's forehead. "Ow. What was that for?" He said sleepily. "Breakfast." Aragorn handed him the plate. "Why am I covered in Moon Dust?" Fern asked suddenly, looking down at her clothes, Cedric snorted with laughter and she went bright red. "Shup. It's not funny."

"It is actually." Cedric grinned, Fern glared at him. "No it isn't." She stood up and stormed off, Moon Dust glittering in her hair. Between bites of breakfast she called Cedric as many rude words as she could think of. "Bloody Bastard." She growled, plopping down next to her pack and started pulling on her armour. "Fucking Badger." She growled, fixing her sword to her belt. "Badgers make good eating." Merry said happily. "Not this one." Pulling her hair into a high pony tail Fern stood. "You still have Moon Dust in your hair." Cedric grinned, appearing next to her, she shut him up with a punch to the face. "Would you _shut up_." She glared at the boy who was leaning against a tree holding his swelling cheek. "OW." He muttered as he stood up and followed Boromer through the tree


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- The Mines of Moria

The Fellowship travelled for many days, passing through forests and pastures, over hills and small mountains. Eventually, they found a spot on the side of a mountain surrounded by rocks and bushes to stop and rest or the day. "Ah excellent, a day off." Fern grinned, removing her bow and arrows from her back and settling down in the sunshine. Sam set up a small campfire as the others settled on the rocks, Boromer started teaching Merry and Pippin how to fight with their stout swords. Aragorn sat near by, smoking his pipe shouting encouragement to the two Hobbits, Gimli and Gandalf sat on a rock discussing their path, Cedric was helping Sam with the cooking, Frodo sat on a rock staring down the mountain and Legolas kept one eye on their surroundings and the other on the dozing Fern. He wasn't sure what it was about the young girl with flowing black hair and mismatched eyes but he found himself wanting to be near her, to learn more about her, to be with her. She intrigued him. Suddenly she sat up, eyes wide open. "We nee to hide." She said urgently. "Why?" Cedric looked up sharply. "Them." Legolas pointed to the black shape moving towards them through the air. "They're birds. Moving against the wind. Turned from my father and working for the forces of evil." Fern frowned. Sam quickly doused the fire and the Fellowship scrambled to collect their belongings and hide. The birds passed overhead and the Fellowship follow their quick turn about. "Spies of Saruman! The path South is being watched." Gandalf scowled. "We must take the Pass over Caradhras." Wrapping their cloaks tighter about themselves the Fellowship began to climb towards the snowy peek. About half way up, Frodo stumbled and went rolling back down the mountain Aragorn helped him up and frantically searched for the ring. It was lying a few feet up the slop, glittering in the snow. Boromer bent down and picked it up. "It is a strange fate we should suffer, so much fear and doubt... over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He reached out with a gloved hand to touch it. "BOROMER!" Fern's loud voice rolled across the mountain. "Give the ring back to Frodo." Behind her back she'd drawn one of her daggers, Boromer looked up sharply. "As you wish." He nodded and walked down to Frodo. "I don't care." He held it out and Frodo snatched it, Boromer laughed quietly and tousled Frodo's hair. Aragorn let go of his sword hilt and Fern slipped the dagger into it's scabbard.

They battled their way through a ragging wind and blistering cold. "Fern! Can't you do anything about this bloody wind!" Cedric yelled. "No! It's not made by my father! It's unnatural!" Fern yelled back, her head jerked up. "Someone's yelling." She muttered just as Legolas said. "There is a foul voice on the air!"

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf bellowed as several large rocks tumbled from the mountain top and the Fellowship pressed themselves against the mountain side. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled at the wizard. "We _must _turn back." Gandalf shook his head. "NO!" He stepped out on to the ledge and started yelling his own spell to the mountain. "It's not going to work." Fern muttered to Cedric. Proving her theory right Gandalf's voice was drowned out by the raging wind. Lightning flashed in the sky. "Shit." Fern dived out on to the mountain side. Kicking off from the snow she shot into the air and as the lightning flashed again and tried to strike the mountain side she caught it. "How is that possible?" Boromer asked as Fern began to break the unnatural lightning over her knee. "Daughter of Zeus." Cedric said. "Fern! Behind you!" Aragorn yelled, a streak of forked lightning hit Fern square in the back and the aimed for the mountain. "You've gotta do better then that." Fern yelled into the wind, diving for the lightning. She caught it just in time. The wind got stronger and thunder rolled over the mountain. Lightning struck her again. "Not going to work." She said in a sing-song voice. Suddenly Saruman appeared in the sky next to her. "Come out from hiding have you coward?" She glared at him and drew her sword. "Explain to me. _Little Girl. _How _you _are unaffected by my ultimate powers."

"You have no powers over the elements. Those belong to the Gods. Now leave us be before I run you through."

"A puny sword is no match for me." Fern charged at him, so quickly she could have been a breath of wind. Saruman blocked the sword with his staff. "Best you can do little girl."

"This is just the beginning." Fern grinned, swinging her sword by her side a spiral of air whooshed as Saruman, it caught him and carried him to the dungeons of his tower. The wind died and the snow calmed. With a whoop of joy Fern backflipped and landed gently on the snow next to Gandalf. "Well that was fun." She grinned. Cedric laughed. "You say that every time." Fern shrugged. "So. I find fighting fun, deal with it." She looked round at the startled and shocked faces of her friends. "Hello?" She snapped her fingers in front of Gandalf's face. "Anyone home?" There was a flurry of ice and a girl with pale skin, black hair and icy blue eyes appeared in front of the Fellowship, this snapped it's members out of their shocked daze. "_You_!" She spat a Fern. "Ah, Khione, lovely weather or you." Fern grinned. "How _dare _you!" Khione looked more murderous then Bill. "Seriously Khione, you need some better lines." Cedric rolled his eyes. With a click Cedric was an ice sculpture. "Much better, he'll look good in my throne room." She smiled evilly. "Who are you?" Aragorn asked. "Oh aren't _you _a pretty one. Where'd you pick this one up?"

"Go home Khione, you don't belong here." Fern's grip tightened on her sword. "Where there is snow is my home." Khione spat. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Spoken like the D-list Goddess you are." Fern glared at her. "_D-List Goddess!" _Khione shrieked. "Yeah, Piper told me all about you, you pathetic attention seeking bitch." The snow swirled again. "Now put Ced back to the way he was before I run you through, Goddess or not."

"I've had enough of this." Khione snapped her fingers and Fern became a very angry ice sculpture. "There you go, have a nice death." Khione disappeared in a swirl of ice and the mountain rumbled. "Shit." Cedric said, defrosting. "Get against the rock!" Boromer yelled. The Fellowship dived for the rock wall as snow and rock fell. "Fern!" Legolas yelled against the roaring snow. She defrosted just as the snow hit her. Her yell muffled by the snow. For a moment all anyone could see was white. Then Legolas' head burst through the blanket of snow, Boromer appeared, hoisting two Hobbits above hi head, then Aragorn with the other two, Gandalf appeared holding Cedric by the scruff of his armour. "Where's Fern?" Frodo asked. Snow to their left moved slightly, a snow muffled yelp was quickly followed by and even more muffled swear word. "I'm guessing, there." Aragorn grinned. Digging through the snow Legolas found Fern, a large cut on her shoulder. "I'm ganna fucking kill that bloody snow Goddess."

"You'll have to find her first." Cedric rolled his eyes. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromer yelled against the now raging cold wind. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued. "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli said, firm determination in his eyes. After a moment of though Gandalf said. "Let the Ring bearer decide." Boromer yelled through the snow storm. "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Indeed, Merry and Pippin were huddled together under one of his arms looking almost frozen to death. "Frodo?" Gandalf looked at the half frozen Hobbit. "We go through the mines." Frodo said, knowing it was the safest way they could go. "So be it." Gandalf nodded grimly. "Does this mean no more snow?" Cedric shivered as they turned south. "Yes." Sam grinned slightly. "Excellent. I can count my toes later." Fern grinned. "If Hades doesn't kill you for going into his domain." Cedric pointed out. "IF he does that I don't think Nico or Hazel will live for much longer either." Fern said. "Yeah, then they'd probably have a war."

"And the world would be destroyed."

"And then they'd realise how stupid they've been." The two Demi-God's grinned at each other. "Sounds fun." Legolas said sarcastically. "Not really. I may find fighting fun, but I can tell you, war isn't." Fern said sadly. "You've been in war?" Boromer asked in surprise. "Two actually. First one I was seven and the other I was almost fourteen." Fern and Cedric bowed their heads. Legolas and Boromer exchanged a look. "So, if you were nearly fourteen when you fought your second war, then how old are you now?" Sam asked. "Fourteen, last July." Fern smiled at the Hobbit. "War is a terrible thing Sam, it determines the right from the wrong, the brave from the cowards, the reckless and the smart. People are lost and Hero's are made. It is something no one should witness and yet, it is something we can not avoid. War is inevitable."

"Wise words from one so young." Aragorn nodded. "If our world was governed by people like you..."

"Then there'd be a never ending war. I have a lot of enemies, some I probably don't even know." Fern threw a rock down the valley they were walking next to. "Whoa tiger. What did the valley ever do to you?" Legolas grabbed her wrist as she tried to throw another rock. "She's trying to punish the world. Or Gaea as we call her." Cedric clambered over a large boulder. "Why?"

"Main enemy in the last War, woke the giants, tried to make the whole world burn." Fern glowered at the grass. "Should have stuck to raising bunnies if you ask me." Pippin snorted. "You have a Goddess for that?"

"In a way. Yes. Artemis takes care of all wild animals." Cedric said. "Are we almost there?" Sam half moaned as they turned into a cave. "Yes young Hobbit." Aragorn smiled slightly. "Good." They emerged on the over side of the cave, locking out onto a dark lake. "Lovely, water." Fern said dryly. "The wall of Moria!" Gimli exclaimed, knocking his axe against the wall. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." The Fellowship followed his lead, knocking various things against the immovable wall. "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf's staff bounced back on the rock. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Gimli glared at him. "All secrets are forgotten in time." Cedric said, smacking his sword hilt against the rock. Frodo slipped slightly and his foot dipped into the cold water's of the lake, with a short gasp he puled his foot out. Gandalf stopped between two trees and ran his hand over the smooth rock surface between them. "If Hazel was here she'd find the door in a second." Cedric said. "She'd the daughter of Pluto, what would you expect her to do?" Fern rolled her eyes. "And besides, she's not here. It's just us." Ahead of them Gandalf was speaking. "It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight." Gandalf turned to the clouded moon, Fern flicked her wrist and the clouds floated past the shimmering moon causing the silver lines on the rock to glow brightly. "'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf read the elfish across the top of the door's arch. "And what does that mean?" Merry asked. "Oh it's simple, if you're a friend you tell the door the password and it opens." Cedric settled himself on a rock next to the lake. Gandalf turned back to the door, raising his arms and chanting. "I have a feeling." Fern muttered to Legolas. "That we'll be here for a while." She perched herself on a rock, as far away from the lake as possible, Gandalf tried to open the door in a different language. "I have a feeling that you're right." Legolas sighed in defeat and leaned on the rock next to her. "May as well rest, if we're going to be here for a long time." Fern stretched out on the rock, the stars glittering in her eyes. After about five minuets she began to hum. Aragorn slipped the bridle off Bill the pony and patted him on the neck. "The mines are no place for a pony, even a brave one like Bill." Sam smiled sadly. "Bah-bye Bill." Aragorn looked down at him. "Don't worry, he knows the way home." The pony cast a disgusted look at Fern and trotted off. "You're not humming _that _song, are you?" Cedric rolled his eyes at Fern. "If I wasn't so peaceful I'd kick you." She said quietly before resuming her humming. "What _are_ you humming?" Legolas looked down at her. "A song my friend made up. Daughter of Apollo, Witch. Awesome person."

"Sing it."

"You won't understand it."

"So? Sing it." Fern rolled her eyes at the stubborn elf. "Fine." She sat up. **"When I was just a little girl**  
** My momma used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story**  
** It always was about a Princess in distress**  
** And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory**  
** I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be**  
** Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me **

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no-one else  
I'd rather rescue myself**

**Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am Don't need nobody taking care of me  
I will be there for him just as strong as he, will be there for me  
When I give myself then it has got to be, an equal thing**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no-one else  
I'd rather rescue myself**

**can slay, my own dragon**  
**I can dream, my own dreams**  
**My knight in shining armour is me**  
**So I'm gonna set me free**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella**  
**Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar**  
**Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free**  
**I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting**  
**For a handsome prince to come and save me**  
**On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side**  
**Don't want to depend on no-one else**  
**I'd rather rescue myself." **Cedric sighed, slightly annoyed and stumped off to talk to Aragorn. "You're really good at singing." Legolas said after a moment. Fern glared at him. "That's not the point of the song." Legolas frowned. "But I though you came from a place where Men and Women are equal." Fern snorted. "Not bloody likely. We have to earn our place in society, Men get it for being male. I was brought up in a place where you got bullied if you were week, no matter who you were, until you were strong. I was lucky." Fern smiled sadly, Gandalf threw down his staff and hat. "Oh its useless!" The water rippled. Frodo stood. "It's a riddle. What's elvish for friend?"

"Mellon." Legolas said, oblivious to the increasing ripples in the water. The stone doors swung open and consciously, the Fellowship entered Moria. Moonlight filled the chamber as Gandalf placed a crystal on his staff. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin."

"I could do with a roaring fire right about now." Merry said. "Aye." Cedric nodded. "And they call in a Mine! A Mine!" Gimli looked outraged. "This is no mine." Boromer nodded. "This is a tomb." Gandalf's crystal lit up the floor, broken and crumbling bodies were scattered along the floor. "Elche." Fern shook spider web from her hand. "Good job the Athena kids aren't here." Cedric said. "Yeah." Fern nodded grimly. Legolas bent down and pulled an arrow from a dwarf corpse, after inspecting it he threw it aside in disgust. "Goblins." Fern and Cedric shared a look. "Goblins wouldn't hurt a sole, unless you tried to steal something from them." Cedric frowned. "They manage our banks." Fern agreed. "What's a bank?" Aragorn asked. "Never mind, tell you later." Cedric promised, drawing his sword. Aragorn and Boromer followed suit, Legolas and Fern fitted arrows into their bows and Gimli raised his axe. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromer said urgently, the four Hobbits backed towards the door. "Now get out of here, get out!" Boromer yelled, swinging round and running towards the door. "Wait!" Cedric yelled as Frodo was pulled into the air by a tentacle. "Frodo!"

"Strider!" Sam yelled at Aragorn. "Help!" Frodo thrashed. "Stay here." Fern sprinted at the doors, replacing her bow and drawing her sword. At the waters edge she leapt into the air, summersaulting forward with a ferocious battle cry. Her sword flashed through the air and the tentacle holding Frodo fell. Fern caught Frodo round the waist and set him on the shore. Another tentacle thrashed out the water and grabbed Fern, her sword clattered to the ground as she was lifted into the air, the tentacle slipped beneath the water clutching Fern tightly. "She can't swim!" Cedric bellowed, charging at the water. Aragorn grabbed him by his armour. "Let go!" Cedric kicked. Fern shot from the water, dripping wet and kicking at the tentacle. "Let me go!" Her something splintered, an arrow zipped past her ear as the tentacle cut off her air supply. The arrow hit the monster in the eye, it slipped under the glassy surface letting Fern out of it's grip. Legolas and Aragorn dived into the water as the unconscious Fern floated to the surface. Soaking wet the man and the elf dragged Fern onto the bank. "She's still breathing." Legolas grinned slightly. "She'll be out for awhile though." Cedric crouched next to him. "Is the Godly rivalry that bad?" Legolas asked, slinging the girl on to his back. "Yeah." Cedric nodded as they followed the rest of the Fellowship into the darkness. "Lumos Maximus." The end of Cedric's wand burst with light. "Wizard." He pointed to himself when the Fellowship looked at him in surprise. Gandalf's staff lit up. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

"Joyful." Pippin said. "Quite." Cedric agreed. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf scolded them lightly. Carefully, the Fellowship made their way along dank passages and through monstrous caverns. They rested occasionally and for short periods of time. They had no way of establishing one day from another down in the mine, on what was hoped to be the last day Gandalf ran his hand along the rock face next to him. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold… or jewels …but Mithril." He shone his staff into the pit, old and crumbling ladders and scaffolding were scattered about the mine shaft, disappearing into the darkness. The Fellowship lean backwards, not wanting to lean to far forward and topple over the edge. AS they start walking Gandalf said. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gimli nodded in approval "Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gandalf smiled slightly. "Yes! I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Frodo looked slightly shocked as he was wearing the mentioned Mithril shirt.

* * *

Gandalf frowned, they'd found some sort of cross roads in the mine. "I have no memory of this place." Cedric rolled his eyes and settled himself on a rock. "Lovely place for a stop." Sam said, starting a fire. "Are we lost?" Pippin piped up. "No." Merry glared slightly. "I think we are."

"Shh, Gandalf is thinking!"

"Merry."

"_What?" _

"I'm hungry."

"Catch." Cedric threw an apple at him which he nearly dropped. "Where'd you get an apple from?" Boromer asked. "Apple tree." Cedric shrugged, a small apple sapling was sprouting from the ground in front of him, little apples blooming on it's branches. "That's not possible." Aragorn shook his head. "SO you're saying Fern flying is? I'm a son of Demeter, I can make any plant grow anywhere." Cedric shrugged. "Why are you establishing a garden here?" Legolas asked, setting the still unconscious Fern against the wall. "Pippin's hungry, are so am I." Cedric plucked an apple and bit into it. "What one?" He asked through a mouthful of apple. Boromer shrugged. "Can't do any harm." He caught an apple and soon all the Fellowship except Gandalf, who was thinking and Fern, who was still out cold, where eating apples. "Good apple's Ced." Sam nodded. "Thanks." Cedric nodded. "Oh!" Gandalf sat up. "It's that way."

"He's remembered!" Merry said, an apple in one hand and his pipe in the other. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf smiled. "If in doubt, always follow your nose." Merry nodded happily. The Fellowship followed the old wizard down the passage into a giant stone hall. Old and crumbling columns sink into the darkness all around them. "I think we can risk a little more light." Cedric nodded and his wand glowed brighter. Tall pillars erupt all around them and lead to an arched ceiling. Gimli gasped slightly. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf said, his voice echoing. "Now there's an eye opener, no mistake." Sam said. Regaining their senses the Fellowship follow Gandalf, gazing in wonder at the pillars, a shaft of sunlight glitters in a doorway. Making a strange noise Gimli surged forward. "Gimli!" Gandalf called but the dwarf had already opened the door. Dwarf skeletons and weapons covered the floor like a carpet. The sun was reflecting off a white crypt, Gimli, realising who's crypt it was fell to his knees and started weeping. Gandalf ran a ran over the runes. "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gimli began to wail. Between his sobs he began chanting in dwarfish. Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin and gently removed a large book from the clutches of a body. Legolas eyed the chamber, fully aware that their backs were exposed to the chamber behind them. "We must move on. We can't linger here for long." He said urgently to Aragorn, who nods once. "'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall.'" Gimli stopped wailing and looked up at the wizard. "'We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums… in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out… They are coming!'" The Fellowship look about them, checking for dangers. A loud clatter cuts the tension like a knife. Pippin winces as the skeleton next to him falls into the well, taking the bucket and chain with it. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf glares at him and whips his hat and staff away from the Hobbit. Then the drums start, loud and booming, loud enough to wake the dead. "Frodo." Sam said, Frodo's sword is glowing blue through his scabbard. "Orcs!" Boromer pokes his head out the door and two arrows narrowly miss him. "Stay back, stay close to Gandalf." The Hobbits nod and huddle around the grey wizard. With a slam Boromer closes the doors and Gimli and Aragon press themselves against it. A roar echo's through the outside chamber. "Troll." Fern sits up, goes pale and starts coughing up water. "They have a _cave_ troll." Gimli rolls his eyes. "Still a troll. I knocked a troll out once. Stuck my wand up it's nose and knocked it out with it's own club." Fern grinned, having recovered from her coughing fit, she vaulted off her rock and pulled out her bow, notching an arrow she kept her gaze steadily on the door. "Could do with a distraction like that." Aragon slotted a long handled axe into the door. "Love to, but my wand's broken. Bloody tentacle snapped it." Fern growled slightly. Gandalf threw his hat to the side, drawing his sword. The Hobbits follow suit, Frodo's sword lighting their face's blue. Gimli brandished his axe atop his cousin's tomb. "Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" The door shakes and the numerous weapons splinter. A gap appears in the doors and two arrows spring from bow strings, one with yellowy green feathers and the other smoking slightly. "Everyone DUCK!" Fern bellowed, throwing herself to the floor, as the Fellowship hit the dust the door explodes, fire licks at the troll's hid quarters and burning goblins run screaming into the darkness. "Shame the troll didn't blow." Cedric grins. "Yeah, but I've got a couple more where that one came from." Fern nods solemnly. "What _was _that?" Merry blinks. "Bomb arrow." Fern shrugs, fitting a hopefully normal arrow into her bow. "Boy at camp invented them." Fern raised her bow as an orc leapt through the door. With a whine it was pinned to the door, one of Legolas' arrows in it's chest. "Good shot." Fern nodded. "Hya!" Gimli roared, leaping from the tomb onto the slowly recovering troll. Gandalf leaps into the battle, the Hobbits right behind him. Black blood from the Orcs spilled along Cedric's arms as her removed the head of one. "Got any more of those exploding arrows Fern?"

"Why?"

"Cave troll!" Fern jerked her head up, a revolting, drooling face leered at her. "Oh lovely." She rolled her eyes and pulled an arrow from her quiver. The troll roared, the arrow imbedded it's self into the troll's throat. "RUN!" Fern bellowed, cutting down Orcs and goblins, blood spurting up her arms as she ran. **BOOM! **The cavern shook. "I don't think that one's coming back." Boromer said. "It better not." Cedric nodded, hands on knees. "Is everyone here?" Aragorn asked. "I think so. Ced, give us some light." Cedric's wand lit up. "We're all here." The ground shook again. "We need to get going." Gimli said. "Aye." Cedric nodded. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm." Gandalf said. The fellowship set off running, perused by Orcs. "What's their weakness?" Cedric yelled, throwing a spell over his shoulder. "On idea!" Gimli growls. "Wait up!" Merry stumbles, Fern hoists him onto her shoulders ad keeps running. Carrying the Hobbits the Fellowship continue running. Orcs leap from pillars and surround the Fellowship, weapons drawn. "We can take them." Cedric murmurs and Gimli lets out a fearsome yell. Something roars at the end of the cavern. The Orcs scatter and Gimli looks proud of himself. "What was that?" Sam asks nervously. No one answers for a moment until Gandalf said. "A Balrog — a demon of the ancient world." It roars again and a fiery red light illuminates the columns. "What _kind _of daemon?" Cedric asks, backing into Aragorn and almost tripping. "A fire daemon." Gandalf said, Cedric gulped visibly. "This foe is beyond any of you… Run!"

"Can't be any worse then a dragon." Fern reassures Cedric as they sprint through a doorway. "Or the Minotaur."

"Don't remind me!" Fern yelled as they ran down a flight of stairs. The Balrog roared behind them. "Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled. "Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Aragorn nodded and ran past the wizard who brought up the rear. Further down the stairs a large chunk is missing, nimbly Legolas jumps across the gap and lends safely on the other side. As the Balrog roars the foundations crumble. "Gandalf!" Legolas yelled, the wizard landed next to him, with a yell, Boromer propel Merry, Pippin and himself across the gap. "Sam." Aragorn throws the Hobbit to Boromer and the reached for Gimli. "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He glared and leaped, clinging to the edge his feet scramble and Legolas grabs his beard. "Not the beard!" He roars as Legolas halls him up. "Aragorn, take Frodo and go. I can fly Ced and me across." Fern urges as the gap widens, more stones fall and the gap becomes to far to jump. "Oh for Gods' sake." Fern grabbed Cedric by the elbow and kicked off she neatly landed on the other side of the gap and let Cedric go. The section of the stairs she'd just left wobbled. "Shit." She took off again and hovered in mid air. "Aragorn, jump!" He shook his head. "No! Take Frodo!"

"Stop being so bloody noble and jump, I can hold you both!" The stairs wobble a bit more. Fern growled. "Hurry you fool!" The stairs pit backwards then forwards. "Jump now!" Legolas said as the stairs began to slide. Grabbing Frodo by the back of his coat Aragorn jumped, they'd have missed the others side if Fern hadn't hardened the air beneath their feet. The Balrog blew a wall of fire at them a Cedric went pale. "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled, facing the fire wall. Wasting no time the Fellowship crossed the bridge, Gandalf followed slowly, trying to keep the daemon at bay. A huge black shadow leaps through the flames, its eyes like white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head. "Worse then the Minotaur." Fern muttered. "You cannot pass!" Gandalf roared at it. "Gandalf!" Frodo screamed at the wizard who paid no attention to the Hobbit. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor… The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" The monster bellowed at these words, Aragorn made to run at the monster but Cedric grabbed him by the arm. "We cannot help him now, he is the only worthy opponent for such a beast."

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf yelled through gritted teeth, the daemon stepped out onto the bridge flicking a flaming whip. Raising his staff and his sword together Gandalf yelled. "You — shall not — pass!" He drove his staff down and as it hit the bridge a bright flash of light burst from the stone. The Balrog took another step. The bridge collapsed, taking the monster into the abyss bellow. Gandalf leaned forward, watching the fire daemon descend. The whip of fire snaked up and lashed out at Gandalf, it caught him on the ankle and pulled him over the edge. He clings to the bridge, struggling to keep his grip. "Gandalf!" Frodo lurches forward but Boromer caught him up. "No, NO!" Boromer yells, tears threatening to leek out. Gandalf clings to the bridge then stops struggling. "Fly you fools." Then he lets go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- The lady of light

Fern's P.O.V 

We stumbled, half in shock, out the gloomy mine and onto the rocky mountainside. As soon as the dull sun hit us we sank, onto the rocks. Cedric sits a few feet away from me, rocking backwards and forwards, Boromer is to restraining Gimli, who is trying to get back into the mine, ready for a round with the fire demon. Just past them, Merry is trying to comfort Pippin, who's lying on the ground weeping. Legolas is staring into the distance, shock written on his Elvin features. Sam sits on the ground his back to us all, his head in his hands. "Legolas, get them up." Aragorn wipes the Orc blood off his sword and sheathes it. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromer scowls. "We don't _have _a moment!" I say, getting to my feet, tears still wet on my cheeks. "We have to keep going. By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! And by then we have to far away so that they can't follow us! Cedric." I turn to my quest partner. "What do we do when we lose someone on a quest?" Cedric stops rocking and looks up at me. "We carry on, we carry on fighting because we know that's what they'd want us to do! Because if we don't continue then we'll die! I've seen an eight year old take death better then you lot so get up off your asses 'cus we have a fight to continue!" I glare at my friends. "If the fate of this world is truly in your hands then it is doomed." I lock eyes with Boromer, who's startled eyes meet my cold ones. "She's right." Cedric gets up. "We have no time to wallow in our grief, when the war is ended is the time for sorrow." I hold a hand out to Sam. "Come brave Hobbit. There's a war to win." He looks up at me, tear tracks creating a clear patch on his cheeks through the grime. He nods slightly and takes my hand, hulling him to his feet I smile at him. "The wind will take the tears and put them to good use." He looks at me in bewilderment. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromer, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn says sharply, nodding to Merry and Pippin. "We must make haste."

* * *

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…" Gimli tells the Hobbits as we enter the Lothlórien woods. Legolas rolls his eyes at me. "Dwarf tales, to keep the children out of the woods." He grins. "I know a few like that, but most end in some part of the insides being hung on a flag pole for all the victims friends and family to see." The elf looks at me in shock. "I'm surprised you got to sleep with stories like that in your head."

"Eh, I read fairy tails when my lights were meant to be out, that helped." I grin at the elf. "Sounds like something you'd do." He shakes his head, then all of a sudden his arm stops me from walking, an arrow about five meters in front of me is pointed between my eyes. "Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox! Oh." And that was how Gimli was almost impaled on the end of an arrow. In one fluid motion, both Legolas and I have our bows out, arrows notched. "Better not be one of your explosive arrows." He mutters. "Sonic." I shake my head, he gives me a look. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A tall blond elf appears in front of Aragorn. Gimli growled. "Shut it Gimli." Cedric say's quickly. "Come, we have much to do before sunrise." We follow the elf silently as the sun sets, the forest canopy blocking off most of the sky, which makes me slightly restless. "Calm Fern, you'll see the sky soon." Cedric say in Greek. We're led up a set of stairs made out of living trees. "It's like home." Cedric sighs happily. "I can smell the fresh air, and see the sky." I grin as we stop on a platform. "Are you implying our forest air is not fresh mortal boy?" The elf frowns at me. "I am no mortal, and I am no boy." I glare at him. "Strange, you look like a boy." My fists clench. "ΡΩΠΟΠΕΡΠΕΡΗΘΡΑΣ! 'Αχθος αρούρης!" Cedric's jaw drops. "Fern." He says slowly. I turn on my heel and flop down onto the platform, legs dangling over into the forest below. The light breeze caresses my cheeks, drying the tear tracks still glittering there. A cloud nymph appears next to me. "Hello Millie." I smile at her. "Hello, I come with a message from your father..." She's cut off when an elven guard gabs her by the arm, everyone, even Legolas and the rude elf turn to loom at us. "Hay! Leave her alone!" I jump to my feet, hand on sword hilt. "Fern!" Millie snaps. "When the war is near and when help is need. Just call with the eagle and the orange ones and the purple ones with come, called by the conch and the horse bodied man." I nod. "Message understood. Say hi to the others for me." She nods and turns to cloud vapour. "What the?" Cedric says. "Millie, message from Camp." He nods and grins. "Good to know they know where we are."

"Excuse me. Who or what was that?" The elf asks. "That was Millie, a cloud nymph." I scowl as an eagle calls overhead. "Archers!" Someone calls. "Wait!" I yell and whistle. The golden eagle swops down and lands on my shoulder. "Father." I say. The eagle calls again. "Ok, ok. I get it." The eagle nips my ear and swops off again. Legolas and The Elf return to their conversation and a few moments later Aragorn joins in. "Gandalf's death was not in vain… nor would he have you give up hope." Boromer say suddenly. "No one's death is in vain Boromer. Not even the minions of evil." Cedric says. I look down, thinking of Luke, Silena, Ethan, Will, Clarisse." Tears blur my vision. Suddenly The Elf appears. "You will follow me." I shake my head and follow the others. "Are you ok?" Legolas asks. "Just remembering people who've died." I sniff slightly, unlike Piper, I'm not a pretty crier. A caravan of Elves leads us along a ridge, through the golden woods. Once Boromer glanced at Frodo behind him. We come to the end of the high ridge and look out. A great glade of trees rises above us. "Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

"Sound very posh." I mutter in Cedric's ear and he stifles a laugh.

We climb a winding path in the great trees as night falls. In the soft blue glow of the moonlit night, we climb a twisting staircase cut into the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue, far above us, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loom. Passing numerous platforms, we come to a large palace in the trees, lit with silver lights. A curving walkway lies before us, leading up a low stairway to an archway. We gather before the arch as The Elf steps to one side. A glowing couple, hand in hand, descend to meet us. Aragorn touches his head in greeting. Cedric and I fall to one knee. Before anyone else can talk Cedric says. "Lady Aphrodite, it is an honour to meet you."

"Arise young Demi-Gods. There is much to talk about and bowing to me is not one of them." The Goddess smiles at us. "For now young Demi-Gods, I am Galadriel." She adds in Greek. "Of corse My Lady." I say, getting up. The elf holding Aphrodite's hand says. "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten there are here, yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" he looks around our little group. "For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Aphrodite says softly, Aragorn nods. "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas smiles sadly and Gimli bows his head. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." Gimli looks up sharply at her words. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Boromer looks pained and when Aphrodite looks at him he turns away, tears spilling down his cheeks. "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn asks. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Aphrodite nods. "Yet hope remains while the company is true." She smiles at Sam. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She glances at Frodo who looks startled.

* * *

"I wish we could just get going. Waiting makes me nervous." Cedric sighs. "I know what you mean, but it could just be the ADHD talking." I grin and start undoing my tight braid. "You're probably right." Ceric laughs as the music starts. "A lament for Gandalf." Legolas says, slightly in awe. "Judging by the look on your face I'm guessing that it's a great honour." Cedric says. "One of the greatest." Legolas nods. "What do they say about him?" Merry asks. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Legolas smiles sadly. "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam stands up, looking slightly embarrassed. "The finest rockets ever seen, They burst in stars of blue and green…" He's interrupted by Gimli's loud snore. "Or after thunder… silver showers…" Aragorn turns, annoyed, and swats Gimli's pillow. The dwarf grunts in response. "Came falling like a… rain of flowers…" He pauses, goes pink and sit back down. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

"It was a good try Sam." Cedric smiled at the Hobbit. "Thanks." Sam mumbles. "We'll make a poet out of you yet." I grin, Cedric rolls his eyes and yawns. "Well. I better get to bed. Before I fall asleep here." Cedric yawns again before getting up and sleepily stumbling to his bed. I grin and shake my head as I start removing my boots. "Idiot." I mutter as he falls forward and starts snoring gently next to Gimli. "Interesting talent, falling flat on his face while falling asleep. Never seen that one before." I look up and grin at the elf in front of me. "I know a guy who can fall asleep standing up, he can also sleep with his face in his pillow and his butt in the air." Legolas laughs. "You know a lot of interesting people."

"I know a boy who can light himself on fire and a girl who can tell the future."

"My point is proven."

"I also know a girl who can control thunderstorms and summon lightning."

"That's you."

"No, that's my sister. Thalia Grace."

"You have a sister?"

"Half sister, immortal dad. He gets board, comes to earth, has kids with random people and then goes home and when I say home, I mean Olympus." Legolas blinked at me, in pure shock. "Are you an owl Elf Boy?" I grin. "Cus you look like one."

"So you Father never married your Mother."

"No you dofus!" I threw a pillow at him. "My Mum was mortal, my Dad is _im_mortal, and besides, he's married to Hera, who's also his sister." Legolas looks about ready to faint. "Oh grow a pair and get over it Elf Boy. He's had millions of kids." I grab the pillow. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go the bed."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Gifts from the Lady and 

Fern's P.O.V 

WE gathered on the shore of a river that ran threw the Elvin woods. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn says as an elf pins a green cloak around my shoulders with a silver-veined leaf clasp. The elves bow themselves into the trees and Aphrodite glides forward. "You embark on a dangerous quest. You will need the help of the elves, unfortunately, we cannot send one of our own with you but we can bestow gifts upon you." Her long pale dress brushes the forest floor as she moves closer. "To Boromer, son of Denethor. I give the sword of the Noldorin." From beneath the folds of her dress she draws a short sword covered in a scabbard of golden leaves. "Do not let power fill you as it has filled your father Boromer." Boromer looks up sharply but Aphrodite has already moved on to Aragorn. "To Aragorn, Son of Kings. Andúril's sheath, the blade that is drawn from this sheath shall not be stained or broken even in defeat." Seemingly from thin air she pulls a sheath overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold. "But no gift I give can be greater then her love."

"Thank you my lady." Aragorn bows slightly. "My gift for you, Legolas son of Thranduil, , is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." With a look of pure awe on his face, Legolas takes the pale bow. "Let your heart lead you where it wants to go, do not lead your heart with your head." Aphrodite turns to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." Pippin looks up, terror in his eyes. Aphrodite smiles at him and turns to Sam. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain."  
"Thank you, my lady." He looks sidelong at Merry and Pippins dagger, then looks up hopefully. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" Aphrodite laughs. "Not every war is won with weapons." She smiles and turns to Cedric. "To you, Cedric son of Demeter." She holds out a large-ish wooden box. "The tears of a Phoenix. And may they be of some use. Both to the plants you grow and the people around you." Cedric nods happily, his grip tight on the box. She turns to me. "To Fern, daughter of Zeus. I give you the sword of your ancestor." She holds out a long sword in a scarlet and gold scabbard. The gold hilt glitters with rubies as I close my fist around it. Holding the scabbard with one hand I draw the sword of Godric Gryffindor. "Thank you my lady." I'm trying very hard to contain my excitement. "And as it was never really mine to give." She holds out a long, thin piece if wood, a wand. "Made of Galadhrim wood and a hair from the Goddess of Magic." I grin and take my new wand, its slightly longer then my old one and fits better in my hand. The handle is carved with elvish words and twisting up the wand is vines of Elvin leaves. The Aphrodite speaks again, this time in Greek. "Three taxi whistles to the east will bring the only steed you can ride." I smile. "Of corse my lady." She turns to Frodo, Aphrodite holds out a crystal vial shaped like a teardrop, filled with clear water and a shining light. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out." She kisses him on the forehead and moves on to Gimli. "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Gimli grunts. "Nothing." He looks up quickly and says. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth. Aphrodite laughs, smiling at him. He turns to walk away, then stops and turns back. "Actually, there was one thing — ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

"Tell master dwarf. What would you have me give you?" Gimli looks down at his boots. "A hair, my lady. A hair from your golden head." Aphrodite smiles and pulls the hairs from her head. "To Gimli, son of Glóin. Three of my own hairs, to do with what he sees fit." Gimli took the hairs, rapture lighting up his face. "Thank you my lady."

* * *

Elves help us load the boats. "Lets hope Lord Poseidon doesn't tip us up." Cedric says. "Let's hope he doesn't notice us." I added. "That would be much better." Cedric laughs softly. "Look, Lady Aphrodite's calling you over." He points to the shore where the Goddess is beckoning me to her. "Be back in a moment." I clamber out the boat and go to her. "Yes my lady?" I ask. "I know you are worried about going into your Uncle's realms."

"It has crossed my mind, yes my lady. Especially after the Moria mines."

"If you are under another God's protection then they can't harm you." She holds out a clenched fist. "Take this pendent, it will protect you from the Gods." She puts a dove pendent into my hand, the dove is pure white with a red rose in it's beak. "It will not break or tarnish. Now go, you have no more time to waste."

"Thank you my lady." I turned and ran back to the boats. "What was that about?" Cedric asked. "Never mind." I shock my head, fastening the pendent around my neck and hiding it beneath my many layers of clothing. "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." Celeborn says as we clamber into the boats. "Make haste, by river you have a chance of out running the Orcs." He adds, Legolas holds out his hand and helps me into the boat next to Gimli. After a final farewell we set off. "I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli says gruffly. "What was it?" Legolas asks. "I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Legolas smiles. "A generous gift." He nods, dipping the paddle into the water. "Especially seeing as she's a Goddess." I add, resting the sword of Gryffindor across my lap. "She's one of your Goddess'?" Gimli asks. "Yeah, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty." I dip my hand in the water, letting it stream through my fingers. "What's she doing here?" Legolas asks. "No idea. But for once, she seems to be doing something good for a quest." The river widens suddenly and we pass a large cliff face to the left of us and a rocky beach to the right. "What's Boromer trying to run from?" I ask, his boat is far ahead of ours and the one bearing Aragorn, Sam and Frodo. "Maybe he doesn't like cliffs." Gimli suggests. "Or Goddess'" Legolas grins. "They can be quite terrifying. Hera, my Step-mother, once sent a heard of her sacred cows after one of my friends, she also wiped the minds of two boys, one of them being my brother, and swapped them for each other." I say, as the beach turns to forest. "That makes absolutely no sense." Legolas frowns. "It'd take to long to explain." I say as the pounding of many feet reach our ears. We search the cliffs for the source of the noise, there's a black shape moving swiftly through the trees about a few feet back. "Perhaps, he's running from them." I say, trying to sound light hearted. A flock of crows erupts from the trees crowing loudly. Legolas' head snaps to the side and he stairs into the trees. "We must make haste." He says quietly. "That would be a good idea, yes." Gimli nods as the three little Elvin boats pick up the pace.

By nightfall we've left the trackers far behind us and we've stopped on a small island jutting out from the side of the cliffs. "Lovely, sleep." I stretch and yawn as Sam lights the fire. Sleep comes easily but it is not restful. Two people stand in the throne room on Mt Olympus. One is my father, the other is a woman in a wolf pelt. "Lupa, this war concerns both the camps! The Greeks need the Romans help!" My father insists. "The bond is new and easily broken Zeus, we will not aid those who we do not trust." Lupa says. "But some will go, and they will die without the support of their friends behind them! And one of the people who will go is my son! One of your favourite half-bloods, Jason." Lupa's eyes narrow slightly. "He will not disobey the orders set down to him by his Praetors." Suddenly the throne room door bursts open and Thalia and Jason stand in the doorway. "Father, My Lady." Thalia bows. "Artemis has just given me the news of your decision." She looks mad. "How could you _do _that? How could you leave your own daughter to fight a war without our help?" Lupa steps forward. "It was not his decision, I insisted on it." Jason looks shocked. "But Lupa, you told me you value the strong. Fern _is _strong, she's..."

"She's a _Greek!_" Lupa spits. "So!" Jason's voice echo's around the room. "We're at peace with the Greeks! We promised to help them if they needed it."

"She is _one _Greek."

"What about Cedric! Cedric Diggory, Son of Demeter!" Thalia says. "He's there too! He's a Greek as well!" Thalia had lightning crackling in her hair. "Fine! Two Greeks, it makes no difference. I will _not _give the order!"

"Why not?" Jason argues. "They are Greeks, and I do not care for Geeks."

"You care for Percy!" Thalia yells. "Percy Jackson came to me via Juno. I daren't disobey her."

"He's still a Greek!" Jason says. "What about Piper, and Leo! You let them into the wolf house! Along with the Hunters of Artemis!"

"That was an exception! I will no longer discuss this." In a flurry of fur she's gone. "Father, can't you talk some sense into her?" Thalia asks. "I've been trying and Chiron has disappeared, along with Aphrodite. And all of Camp Half-Blood." He slumps onto his throne. "I'm at a loss children, I don't know if I can help your sister."

"Why don't you visit her yourself? Why don't _you _help her?" Jason asks. "I already have, but she doesn't want my help. I told her to call if she did and she hasn't yet." He sighs. "What about Cedric."

"His mother is too worried about cereal and Persephone too care much." Thalia and Jason exchange a look. "What if we got her son to talk to her? You know Remus Lupin." Zeus looks up. "That's not a bad idea, I'll see what I can do." Thalia grins. "Thank you Father. I must take my leave now, Lady Artemis needs me." She bows again and hurries out the throne room. "Father, is Fern still alive?"

"Of corse. Have a little more faith in your Sister Jason, and if the time comes, you may need to rally the Romans and lead them into battle for her, no matter what Lupa says." Jason nods. "I'll inform Reyna and Frank." He say before bowing and leaving. Zeus slumps onto his throne again. "Oh why did Elrond have send for help?" I wake with a start, startling Sam, Merry and Pippin who've started making breakfast. "Good sleep?" Pippin asks, handing me a plate of food. "Well enough." I say, taking the plate and smiling at the Hobbit. "How was yours?"

"Full of Food and Pipes." He grins. I laugh and tuck into my breakfast. Soon the others are up and we've back on the wide river, we enter a long canyon and at the end are two majestic statues proudly standing on either side of the river. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. We look up in awe at the kingly statues. "The Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Aragorn half smiles. We paddle past the huge feet of the statues, it's little toes larger the our boats. The river widens into a great lake with a waterfall cascading over the cliff on the other side. We disembark on a gravel beach and start to make camp. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Pippin looks up, alarmed. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my…?! Phrrr…" Gimli stumps off and starts sharpening his axe. "Why do you have another sword?" Sam asks, noticing the sword of Gryffindor at my side. "This is the sword of my ancestors Sam. Returned to me by Galadriel." I rest a hand on the rubies. "Can we see it?" Pippin asks. "If you must." I nod, I swing the sword out the scabbard and rest it in both hands. "Here." I hold it out for the Hobbits to see. "Who's Godric Gryffindor?" Sam asks. "He was my ancestor, many hundreds of years ago he was a great wizard. With his three best friends, he created a school. A school that teaches magic to young witches and wizards." I grin. "And a school, that until recently, we went to." Cedric says. "Yeah, I wonder how everyone is." Cedric shrugs. "No idea." I slide my sword back into it's scabbard. "I'm sure Malfoy is thrilled." I grin. "Well, I'm not missing him either." Cedric laughs. "Where's Frodo?" Merry come up behind us. Legolas look up from their conversation. Aragorn's eyes fall on Boromer's empty spot and we realise he isn't here either. "We have to find them." Aragorn says. "Come on." We take off into the woods. "Could you fly over and find them?" Cedric asks as we run. "No, the trees are to close together unless you can do something about that." Cedric shakes his head. "Sorry." Suddenly, we here shouting up ahead and the roar of on of Saruman's minions. "Legolas, Gimli. With me. Merry, Pippin, Sam, Fern and Cedric. Find Frodo and Boromer!" Aragorn veers off towards the roaring. "Sam, Merry and Pippin, go that way." I say, as a shout just off to the right echo's through the forest. "What ever happens, don't lose each other." The Hobbits take off and Cedric and I move into a sprint. We emerge next to a collapsed statue, bigger then the ones we past earlier. Boromer sits up against the head weeping. "Boromer. Where's Frodo?" Cedric asks gently. "He took off that way." He gestures toward where the roar came from. "Shit. Come on." I help Cedric get Boromer up just as Pippin's yell comes from the right. "Cedric, go find Frodo and the others." I say, starting towards Pippin's yell. "But-"

"GO!" Boromer pushes him slightly and runs after me. "It's working!" Pippin calls. "I know it's working! Run!" Merry yells. I run faster, drawing my bow with on hand and a dagger with the other, I put the dagger between my teeth as I notch an arrow. An Uruk runs up to Merry and Pippin, raising his battle-axe. I let my arrow fly and it hit the Uruk in the armpit. It staggers and drops the axe. I sling my bow over my shoulder and draw another dagger. One of Boromer's knives hits an Uruk in the head and it falls. The Uruk I hit starts getting up but I imbed a dagger in it's skull and it doesn't get up. I let fly my other dagger and slice the arm of a monster. Drawing my bronze sword I cut it's head off. Merry and Pippin jolt into action and draw their short swords. Boromer sounds the Horn of Gondor at his side and goes back to fighting. I draw the sword of Gryffindor and the next few moments blur together with blood. I receive a long gash on the back of my shoulders from a flying battle-axe, I stumble backwards and an Uruk runs at me, I deflect his sword and continue fighting. Boromer blows again on his horn and I heard Aragorn yelling in the distance. I bang the hilt of my sword on the top of a Uruk's helmet and his battle-axe slashes my leg. "Run! Run!" Boromer yells to Merry and Pippin who start backing up down the hill. The Uruk-hai leader walks into view and Merry and Pippin start throwing rocks. The leader takes aim with a black bow and I hurl a dagger in his direction, on of the Uruk's gets in the way and falls. The leaders arrow whips through the air and before I can change the wind it buries it's self into Boromer's left shoulder. Merry and Pippin's rocks fall as Boromer drops to his knees. Furious, I start cutting down Uruk's faster then before in an effort to get to the leader. Boromer yells and struggles to his feet and swings his sword. The leader snarls and notches another arrow, I throw my swords into the ground before me and notch my own arrow, they fly at the same time, the leader's arrow flies into Boromer's stomach and mine into the leaders neck. The leader turns his attention to me and I take up my swords again. The leader's next arrow is aimed at me. It whistles through the air and someone jumps in front of me. Boromer. The arrow protrudes from his chest. "Boromer!" I yell as he falls to his knees. Merry and Pippin take up their swords but two Uruk's pick the Hobbits up and their sword fall to the floor. "Merry! Pippin!" I start after them but a third Uruk grabs me around the waist and my own swords fall to the leaf covered floor. I kick out at the Uruk but I can't reach any part of his body, damn being short. In an effort to get him to drop me I let out an ear splitting scream but the Uruk continues running. I spot Legolas at the top of a small rise, his bow aimed at the Uruk but we're gone before he can let it fly. I feel blood trickle down my spine as the Uruk trope leave the forest and make towards a grassy plain. I feel consciousness leaving me and I black out.


End file.
